Darling, You'll Be Okay (Tony PerryVic Fuentes)
by MusicXloverX9
Summary: This is honestly probably the cutest fluff I've ever written.


It was the end of the week, a young Friday night being spent at the local carnival.

"You guys, I wanna go on the Tilt-a-Whirl!" Jaime exclaimed, pointing at the spinning ride.

"Will you calm your tits, Jaime? We have all night!" Mike replied.

"Yeah," I agreed with my brother, "We need a game plan. How bout we walk around first, scope out the place, then decide which rides we're going on?"

"But, I've decided I wanna go on this ride," Jaime said.

"No," Mike said sternly.

Jaime just pouted.

Tony walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "I promise, that's the first ride we'll go on, okay?"

I softly sighed. He's so cute.

Jaime nodded and walked with the rest of us. We walked around the carnival, looking at all the rides, stands and games. When we made our way back to the Tilt-a-Whirl, Jaime squealed, grabbed mine and Tony's hand, yelled "Come on, Mike!" then ran in line. Mike rolled his eyes, but got in line anyway. We rode that twice in a row, then the Zipper three times, the Carosel, then we stopped and decided to find something to eat.

"How bout pizza?" Mike asked.

"Nah, too far away," Tony said.

"But we JUST passed it!" Mike exclaimed.

"So?" Tony replied.

"Fuck it, I want pizza," Mike said, walking back to the pizza stand.

"And I want a corndog," Jaime added, walking to the stand.

Tony looked around, then at me, "Wanna split a funnel cake?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Tony went and paid for it, while I sat down at an empty picnic table. I watched him pay for it, making sure he doesn't catch me. When I saw him turn on his heel and start walking toward the table, I pretended I was looking at my phone.

"There ya go. Dig in," he said, plopping the plate in the middle of us.

He took a piece and placed it in his mouth. I pretended I didn't watch him as I ate a piece myself. We were halfway done, I got a call from Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you and your lover?"

I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "He's not my lover."

"No, but you want him to be."

I went quiet for a second, then said, "So what if I do? It's not gonna happen, Mike."

"You sure?"

I glanced at Tony, who was smiling at his phone, then he looked up at me and I immediately looked away.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ya wanna know why he's smiling at his phone right now?"

My eyes went wide, "What. Did. You. Do?"

I could tell Mike had a smirk on his face, "Ohhh, nothing."

I got worried, "Mike, what did you do? I swear, I WILL murder you."

"Look at your phone. I'll see you later. Jaime's dragging me on the Zipper again."

And with that, he hung up. I looked at my phone to see I had a text from him. As soon as I clicked "Read," the worst happened. The "low battery" sign flashed one more time, then the screen turned black.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"What happened?" Tony asked me.

"My phone died," I replied, filled with different emotions.

Tony mouthed the words, "Oh, shit." He looked at the torn apart funnel cake, picked up a piece, set it to his lips, looked back at me, then back at the food and ate it.

It's going to kill me if I don't find out what that text said, or what tony was smiling about before. I sighed, then went back to the piece of funnel cake I was about to eat before the call. In about five minutes, we downed the rest of it, then threw away the garbage, and started walking around, past the games, to the Zipper. Tony was looking up at it.

"Wanna go on it with me?" he said out of the blue.

"Sure," I said, getting in line.

He followed, and we waited a few minutes, then got on the ride. As we were going up, Tony spoke.

"So, I don't know if you know this, but I scream like a little bitch on this ride," he said, looking through the bars at the ground.

"Oh, trust me, I've noticed," I replied, chuckling.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, playfully hitting my chest.

We both laughed and began play fighting, until we began to move again. The ride was in full motion now, going through its run, and Tony screamed while I laughed at him. When we exited the ride, I got picked up and spun around.

"Jaime, let me down!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"No!" he somehow put me on his back, "Piggyback ride! Come on you guys, we're going on the ferris wheel!"

I tensed up immediately. i've always been terrified of those things since I was a kid.

"Uhm, Jaime, I'm not going on that," I said, my voice cracking.

"Oohhh, yes, you are," he replied.

"Jaime, please don't make me go on it!"

He didn't respond, so I began punching his back.

"Jaime! Stop it! Please!"

When we got there, I had that lump in my throat, and my voice kept cracking. He put me down and looked at me.

"Oh, Vic, I didn't know you were so afraid. You don't have to go, then," Jaime said, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah, he's a little bitch when it comes to the ferris wheel, and telling people he likes them," Mike added, looking right into my eyes.

"Mike, no," I said sternly.

"What's he talking ab-OHH," Jaime said, smiling big.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna go on the ferris wheel, just to get away from you idiots!" I exclaimed, getting into line, and immediately regretting it.

"I'm coming with you," Tony said, getting in line behind me.

I felt my cheeks get hot, so to hide it from him, I didn't turn around. We boarded a yellow one, he sat next to me. When it moved up, I let out a small whimper; Tony moved his arm around me and patted my back. We stopped at the tip top and I just lost it. I whimpered and buried my face in Tony's shoulder/chest area. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "You're okay, Vic, darling you'll be okay."

After a few minutes, he moved my chin up to his face and kissed me, softly and sweetly.

"I love you, Vic," he said, wiping my tears away.

I was still in shock. "Wha-what?"

He sighed, "Vic, I've been in love with you for two years, okay? I love you and I know you love me back. Mike told me, he also told me to get you on here and make my move. So, Vic, will you be mine?"

I couldn't find my words, so I just nodded. He smiled his sweet, signiture smile and leaned in and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back.


End file.
